There are a wide variety of existing toy vehicles, such as a conventional toy vehicle having front wheels and rear wheels provided to a bottom portion of a vehicle body, a toy flip stunt vehicle having auxiliary wheels attached above the vehicle body, and a toy stunt vehicle whose front wheels and rear wheels provided to a bottom portion thereof are designed to have diameters greater than thickness of the vehicle body thereof. These toy vehicles are either configured so that rear wheels are designed as driving wheels, while front wheels are designed as driven wheels, or configured so that front wheels and rear wheels are both designed as driving wheels, i.e. an existing four-wheel drive toy vehicle; the auxiliary wheels of the toy flip stunt vehicle are configured as driven wheels. The conventional toy vehicle cannot run after turning over; the toy flip stunt vehicle can automatically flip back by means of the cooperation of the auxiliary wheels with front wheels/rear wheels after turning over; and although the toy stunt vehicle can continue to run after turning over, the running direction is reversed. None of the toy vehicles can achieve that it will remain stable and continue to run forward after the vehicle body turns over, and similarly, none of the above toy vehicles can run on special track bodies such as a single upper track, or a single side track.